


Obsidian Fire OR Life in the Obsidian Order as Dictated by Kela Sadar

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe- slight cannon divergence, F/M, Gen, flirting by hostility, i like these things get over it, i love using that tag, i will update the tags as we go along, im a sadistic bastard, lots and lots of violence and torture, lots of non-cannon characters, lust with hate, maybe some slight non-con involved with the torture later on again i dont know, set sometime in the end of the middle of the occupation of Bajor, speculative reproductive xenobiology, star trek: ds9 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just a really short prologue for now, I need to actually start writing this shit, I have way to many ideas and not enough actual written word or time or energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The young woman was tossed into the room with the five other students, two more females and three males. They were all blindfolded. She stood up and ripped off her blindfold, and spat on the ground in front of the man standing before them in the room.

      "What the hell are we doing here, and who the hell are you!?" She glared at him. He smiled.

      "Welcome Ms. Sadar, to the Obsidian Order training facility!" He spread his hands as if to emphasize a great veiw. "Congratulations, you six have been chosen!" 


	2. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
> I'm gonna know what's inside  
> Gonna use you and abuse you  
> I'm gonna know what's inside you"
> 
> -Sweet Dreams Are Made of This by Eurythmics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ripped chapter two out of my brain. Enjoy

      Kela paced in her cell, or room, or whatever they wished to call it. It was furnished sparsely, containing only a cot, a desk with a PADD sitting atop it, and a lavatory that flipped in and out of the wall. She'd been in here for roughly three days, with meals pushed through a slot on the bottom of the door. The men who called themselves Entak and Dukat hadn't even bothered to come tell her what the hell was going on. She supposed they were too busy intimately scoping out her entire life. And then watching all her trainings and classes at the Bamarren Institute that were most likely recorded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is like a WIP but I'm posting it anyways

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling absolutely horrid for about two weeks now, so bear with me, this will be slow updating. I have another idea in the works as well, also DS9. It focuses around Julian. If anyone wants to help with it, you can reach me through my tumblr, kelnoreems.tumblr.com help is very welcome


End file.
